A Broken Arrow
by paisandkai
Summary: 5 years after "Endgame" and Artemis is standing in her white gown awaiting the wedding ceremony- her wedding ceremony. Well she had been. That was until Dick pulled her into a utility closet and uttered the sentence she had been wishing to hear since 2015. "We know how to save him." [[Cover Image Credit; Viria]]


**Authors Note/ **HEY GUYS! okay so this is my first Young Justice story and if the characterisation is out of the norm at any point, feel free to correct me! This story takes place 5 years after "Endgame". Centres around Spitfire but will have other ships come into the picture at some point. **/** **Enjoy.. hopefully**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice. If I did a particular Speedster would still be attending Stanford.

* * *

><p>Glancing at herself in the full length mirror all she could see was white. A white gown, a white complexion from the current sickly feeling she felt in her stomach and a white room surrounding her. It had been 5 years since he left. She says left due to the fact that she still can't bare to utter the words "died".. She believed she would never be over him. Over his bright red hair, his fair skin, his dozen freckles that adorned his body, his emerald eyes, his hugs, his kisses, his everything. But here she was. In a wedding gown that M'gann had picked out, her blonde hair drawn to the back of her head in a secure yet graceful knot and awaiting for the clock to strike 12 for then she and Kaldur would walk down the aisle towards her future. Everyone on the team seemed overjoyed that she was finally getting out of the slump that was her life for a whole year. Not keeping up with college courses, forgetting to wear her mask as Tigress, only getting out of bed for missions. Her life was dull. Her life consisted of clutching Brucely for dear life and crying over the loss of her soul mate. He was her soul mate. He "got" her. She'd like to say the same for the man in the room across the hall but she couldn't. With him things were too easy. She wanted a fight. She wanted someone to keep her on her toes. Someone to buy an adorable dog without her permission and someone who thought it was acceptable to make their voicemail message his own rendition of "With or without you". She wanted Wally West. So why the hell was she in a wedding dress awaiting to get married to Thomas Hane? For proof. Proof that she was over him. Proof that she had moved on. Proof that she wasn't weak. Proof that she wasn't a broken arrow. Proof that one casualty had not wrecked her. And proof to the team that Wally West had not defined her. She was lying of course. The ginger haired, reckless, goofy, loveable, idiotic, sarcastic, imbecile had defined her. If you were to look up synonyms of "Artemis Crock", "Wally West" was sure to be the first option.<p>

She liked Thomas. He was nice. He was friendly. He was easy-going, he didn't care what was thrown his way. He shoved it beneath the mat and if someone had taken something he wanted, his first thought would be, "screw it". He didn't mind. Didn't fight for things he wanted, he settled. She belonged with a fighter. She had known him since her very first day at Stanford. He sat behind her in Earth Science. A few words had passed between the two from "Can I borrow a pen?" to "Can I use your printer?" It was an acquaintance. After Wally had di- passed, he became more friendly, offering to buy her coffee or sharing his umbrella to the bus stop. Between snuggling up to Brucely, calling the house phone on her mobile to catch Wally's voice singing the verses of U2's classic and grabbing coffees with Thomas, her life slowly ascended from her mental black hole. Thomas helped her realise that life goes on. Maybe not smoothly or in the way she had initially planned, but still. He popped the question after 2 years of dating and here she was on the same year about to be married to a mop of brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes and a lovely personality.

Yet she still felt like she would puke any second over the beautiful gown that hung on her shoulders.

The whole league seemed uplifted at the news of her engagement. Well, most of the league. Dick wasn't as accepting over the whole "marrying the first nut job to ask the question" as he so kindly put it. She had never seen him so irritated. He was radiating annoyance when she had first told him about Thomas. Artemis knew that Dick was hurting as much as the others, probably more, after Wally's loss. Kid Imbecile was his best friend. Yet Nightwing was strong and after his "leave of absence" he seemed more uplifted. He had time to get his head around Wally's shortfall, she thought. Still he disliked the idea of her being married off already. He believed it was too soon and that she hadn't mourned properly. Well if mourning is crying herself to sleep at night over the speedster, then she had mourned to much. At least he was actually attending the wedding, she thought stubbornly. Roy and Jade sent their regards but they couldn't manage. Something about Lian "acting up". Dick wasn't even a fan of Thomas or her sister and he was still attending.

Taking a deep breath and making the final adjustments to herself, she opened the door and came face to face with the man in question. He had cleaned up nicely. In a full on tux (courtesy of Bruce Wayne no doubt) and shades masking his eyes, he smiled.

"Why hello Boy Wonder it's great to see your presence, but if this is another one of your "Arty, this is a huge mistake" speeches, I'll pass." She proclaimed as she made her way for the cream coloured hallway leading to the church.

"As much as I enjoy giving you my stimulating speeches, that's not why I'm here." Dick stated whilst grabbing her arm and pulling her into the utility closet next to her room. "This is important."

She had a rough idea of where this was going. It would be the same words. The same phrases strung together so that she would doubt if this was the right thing to do. He'd say, "with you two, i'm not feelin' the aster" and chuckle afterwards. He'd try to convince her what she was doing was wro- Suddenly her thoughts were cut off by the sound of Dick's ear piece ringing an unfamiliar tune.

"Nightwing B01... It's actually happening? We know how to do it?.. I'm with her right now.. No promises." He terminated the phone call with his classic Robin chuckle which pricked her curiosity even further.

Dick stared intently down at Artemis and utters a sentence she had been dreaming of hearing for the pass 5 years.

"We know how to save him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **SO THERE WE GOOO. the first chapter. I'm hoping this can be a multi-fic because I like the idea. And ANA IF YOU'RE READING THIS MESSAGE ME OK BC I DONT KNOW HOW THIS CHAPTER SOUNDS **/ paisandkai x**


End file.
